Shattered Memories
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird's Raven ride gone wrong leaves him in a stranded camp without any memories he lives as one of them as he struggles to remember who he is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok another story here we go... Please let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue. If you don't like it, I'll just delete

Chapter 1

The day stared out really shitty for Damion Baird. He had already gone three days without sleep and just after a few hours of sleep, a loud alarm woke him up.

"Damn it!" l

They sky was still dark, barely lit up from the small sliver moon that still hung in the air.

Other Gears groaned as they jumped from their bunks and quickly put on their armor. They had already had very little sleep and the constant fighting was wearing them down. They were getting to the point of almost collapsing where they stood.

"Fuck." another Gear muttered. "They just keep coming. When will all this shit end?"

Delta Squad was already fighting the Lambent several miles away, Baird had been left behind to do some repairs on Jack bot. Marcus had called CIC about getting some support as soon as possible.

All the Gears climbed into ravens and took to the sky.

Baird climbed into a raven that was alreay packed with Gears. He hung on the straps as it took to the sky. Bringing one had to his forehead he wiped the sweat from his brow.

He was feeling really warm and nausious, and sewat covered his entire body.

The Gears on the Raven spoke amongst themselves, not knowing of any approching dangers.

The first hit suprised everybody, knocking most of the Gears out of the large doorway. Baird held onto the straps for dear life as he felt his feet go out from under him.

He watched as good men and women fell to their deaths.

Another explosions sent the Raven spiraling down toward the thick forest below. He screamed as the Ravens hit the trees hard. Branches and leaves filled the raven completely.

Baird's head hit somehing hard and everything went black.

When Baird woke, he was hanging upside down in a tree and hurting all over. Dizzy from the blood collecting in his head, he struggled to right himself and struggled not to go unconcous again.

As he freed his legs from the braches, it caused him to fall several feet and hitting his head once more.

Again Baird woke to find himself now laying under the tree. His vision was so blurry that he could barly make out what was around him. Carefully he sat up and almost tipped over.

"Ugh..."

A wave of nausia washed over him and he fought to keep down what little food he had the night before.

After several minutes, he tried to stand, only to collapse once more. This time he got on his hands and knees to crawl, not even knowing where.

He heard movement off in the distance, but not sure what direction. He coughed and almost collapsed in pain. His guess was that he had several broken ribs.

Again he coughed, this time blood spilled over his lips and dripped onto his chest.

'Great.' He thought. 'This day just seems to be getting worse.'

He continued to crawl, struggling to take in air as his lungs burned. After only sevearl minutes, his wole body was just covered in sweat.

He coughed again, collapsed and took in a big breath of air as pain shot through his body. He was so dizzy, hurt all over and just wanted to go to sleep, for all this to be over.

Off in the distance, he could hear gunfire. The war would continue without him.

Finally he collapsed under another large tree, laying on his back, he could see a little bit of the blue sky though the thick branches. Through his blurred vision, he swore he saw some movement.

Finally everything went black and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When he woke, he foundhimself staring at an unfamilure celing. It still hurt every time he took a breath, and his whoe body still hurt.

The. . . . home he was in was very small, and looked as if it was made of wood. By the looks of it, the home was only a square with a blanket blocking the the bed from the rest of the house.

It was warm inside and smelt of good food. His guess was that somebdoy was making dinner.

The sound of footsteps comping his way caught his attention. He struggled to sit up, but it only caused pain to shoot throughout his whole body.

"You're awake."

Baird looked up to see a young stranded woman standing there staring at him. She wasn't super young or super beautiful but she still pretty in a way. She had aslim figure which wasn't super flattering by a long dirty brown dress.

"Who.."

He licked hisdry lips and winced in pain. His head hurt and his eyes felt heavy. It was obvious that he was fighting against going unconcous.

"Rest. You've been injured pretty badly. I'll have your dinner ready next time you're awake."

The sound of his soft snores told her that he was already asleep. She smiled and pulled the blanket further up to cover him from the chest down.

The front door opened, closed and the heavy fall of footsteps was heard in the make-shift kitchen. She brought a finger to her lips.

"You're too kind, Maria."

Maria smiled.

"How's the cog?"

"Not too good. He looks like his head injury might have affected his memory."

"Hm.." he sat down and took off his boots. He watched as Maria crossed the kitchen to the food that was sitting over the fire. "We can use this to our advantage."

"I don't know Rob. He's injured pretty badly. He's probably has friends who are pretty worried."

"Why should we help those good for nothing pigs."

"Shhh." She pushed Rob to the far side of the kitchen. "Rob I..."

"Don't feel bad for those bastards. They distroyed Sera, killing half the population and leaving us to be killed off by the damn Locusts."

Maria sighed and returned to cooking the food, thinking about the day the hammer of dawn distroyed sera. Rob was her older brother, and he had been taking care of her ever since their parents died.

"Mmmm it smells really good in here."

She smiled gently.

"It looked as if he might sleep through dinner. He looked extreamly pale and couldn't stay concous."

"Hm."

Carefully she put the soup into two bowls and handed one to Rob." He seems really nice."

"You can't trust COG... don't let your guard down around him, memory or no."

The rest of their dinner was eaten in silence. Maria didn't care what Rob said, she couldn't let anything happen to the injured soldier. She knew that Rob was just being overly protective.

After cleaning up the dishes, she returned to the room to check on the house guest.

Baird laid sprawled out in the bed, covered in sweat. He mumbled in his sleep as he begain to toss and turn. Maria felt so badly for him.

Filling up a bowl with cool water, she placed it by the table, got a rag wet and gently placed it on his forehead. She noticed him slowly begining to relax.

Maria knew most stranded despised the Gears, and for a good reason, but she could never hurt anybody who was already injured and unable to defend one self.

She made a silent promise to the injured soldier that she would do anything in her power to protect him from harm.

Grabbing the cloth, she dippped it back inot the water, wringing out the excess water and returned it to his forehead. She found herself sitting there for several minutse just staring at him,. At one point she was running her slinder fingers through his blond hair.

He had no idea that his life could end at any moment...

TBC...

Tell me whatcha think. Still working on chapter two right now, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Thank you babylon for the help of naming this story. The one I told you about I am gonna work on it real soon. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FINALLy another chapter up. Haha i am so glad to have somebody e-mailing me and aking for more chapters. It helps it really does. Thanks Everybody! read and review please

Chapter 2

Baird woke a few days later feeling much better, but Maria wasn't suprised that he had lost his memories. The whole stranded camp agreed that they wouldn't help him get his memories back. Instead they gave him the name Adam and let him belive that he had always lived with them.

many times Maria would try to argue with the men, but she was of course outnumbered. So instead she promised to keep an eye on him and protect him.

It would take some time, but once again he was back on his feet. Now he was going around helping around the camp.

"Adam."

Adam turned around to see Maria heading his way, her long dark hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. In her hand she held a basket of fresh fruit.

"Maria." Adam smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You look like you've been working hard."

Adam smiled. "It looks that way, but i'ts just really warm."

Maria handed him a tall glass of water.

"Thank you."

Taking it, Adam emptied the glass quickly.

She smiled gently as she watched. "Don't be working too hard."

"No worries."

Maria took the glass and looked up at the sky. "I heard that there is a huge storm coming."

Adam looked up as well. "Yeah, that's why we have to hurry an get this all finished."

"Just don't hurt yourself."

The sound of thunder in the distance cought everybody's attention and soon everybody was looking up at the sky. Not good. By the sound of the thundar, it was goiing to be a good sized storm.

The men picked up the pace. It would't be much longer before the storm hit and if they weren't done by then, it would be a huge disaster.

Two large groups of men carried two long thick logs over and dropped them with a dull thump. Then Rob and another large group made quick work to cut and replace the damage done on the houses.

As the sun was just begining to set, the women started the fires in their wood burning stoves and begain working on getting food on the table. In no time, smoke begian to rise from the chemmines.

Just as the last bit of sun was begining to fade, the men had just finished when the dark clouds above opened up letting lose a freezing cold rain. Everybody scattered, making their way back to their homes to get out of the cold.

Adam ran through the streets, heading to his own home. The ground was quickly turning into much, making it very difficult to run.

He slipped several times, almost falling face first into the mud. Each time he sliped, his body tensed and pain shout through his body causing him to wince.

"Damn it!"

By the time he got hoje, he was completely soaked, causing his clothing to stick to his body like a second skin. Shivering he peeled offf each article of clothing and crawled into bed. His whole body ached from a full day of working.

He fell asleep quickly and drempt of people he swore he's seen before. He struggles every time to remember them, but it only brings headach. Every night since he could remember, they would visit him in his dreams, their faces, their voices all so familure. And a girl...

Soon a simple dream beacme a nightmare as large grey monsters begain to terrorize him. Screams, explosions, people screaming cring out in pain. Something also something he swears he's seen and heard before.

Like all the other times, he wakes up with a start, a scream escapes his lips and his whole body tenses, causing pain to shoot thoroughout his body. And like all the other times, he wakes up feelnig completely alone...

TBC

Please read and review. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liek with every rainfall, the dirt seemed to be washed away, bringing a new, fresh and clean feeling.

The streets were muddy now, and any bit of mud that shifted during the night had covered some of the flowers. Still their camp had made it through the night.

All the men gathered in the middle of the town to view any damges that might have accured in the night. Adam stood off to the side, taking in the view and feeling as if he was watching through somebody else's eyes.

"Hm." Rob stood just a few feet from Adam. "Well it doesn't look too bad, but still some damages have been done. "

"Only a few hours of damage." a man name Paul said. "Maybe a full day's work at the most. "

Slowly Rob nodded, giving the near by houses a quick look over. Some of the wooden homes had shifted slightly from the lack of foundation underneath.

Some people begain to emerge from their homes to see what dmages had occured. As they looked around they begain to murmer amonst themselves.

"Hold on." Damn said. "A little damage is not going to stop us from living here. We-" he paused.

Off in the distance, he could hear the roar of the raven's engine rapidly getting louder. Was it the Cog? were they coming for their friend?

"Maria. Adam. I need you to to gather supplies needed to fix the homes."

Adam opened his mouth to argue, but Maria took hold of his arm and pulled him away. She too had heard the Raven. Everybody except Adam knew the sound of an approaching Raven.

He had forgotten what a Raven sounded like. He had truly forgotten everything about himself. Maria envyed him. He was just living from day to day.

"Maria..."

"Come on, Adam.."

She didn't even give him the chance to argue. The Raven was getting closer and they had to hurry and get some distance away from the camp.

She wanted to be free like that...

Rob stood at the edge of town and watched as the Raven touched down,. Several Gears hopped out looking quite threatening with their lancers.

Hoffman, Marcus, Dom, Cole and Anya stepped out and made their way toward the group of men that waited for them. Just inside of town, the women and children stood watching.

"We are not here to cause any trouble." Hofman said.

"Just leave then." Rob said through pressed lips.

"Yeah!" everybody cheered.

"Every time you assholes show up, either the Locusts or the Lambant show up!"

"Look." Hoffman said. "We are looking for somebody. He's been missing for a while now. All we want to know is if you have seen him."

"Doubt it." somebody scoffed.

Hoffman held out a picture of a scowling Baird.

Quickly Rob pulled it out of his hand and looked down at it. It was indeed Adam, with that trade mark frown. Other men glanced at it, knowing immeadly that it was Adam, but still they said nothing.

"No." Rob said quickly and threw it back at Hoffman. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Thaks for nothing." Marcus muttered.

Cole let out a sigh and bent over to pick up the picture. His missed Baird's scarcastic comments and voicing his opinions even though nobody wanted to hear, nor did they care. It just wasn't the same without him there.

"Come on." Marcus said. "We don't have time to waist."

The others watched as marcus begain to walk away. After several long seconds, they begain to follow in silence. Without a sound, they all squeezed back into the raven and it quickly took to the air.

It was so qu ick that Cole immeadly turned green and suddenly he was leaning out the side door, and lost everything that was in his stomach.

How he wished Baird was here to make a comment about that.

In the middle of the forest, Adam and Maria heard the Raven fly right over their heads. They looked up just in time for it to fly past in a hurry.

"Is that Cog?" Adam asked.

"Yeah.." Maria said quietly. She went deep into thought.

"Maria?"

"Hm..?"

"Uh.. I've been wondering..."

"About what?" She seemed a little distracted at that moment, and his next words suprised her.

"I have been wondering...where do I truly belong?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't feel as if I belong here...no offence, but I feel as if there is somewhere else that I need to be and there are people who might be looking for me right now..."

Maria tried to loko indifferent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She felt so bad for lying, but truthfully, she liked his company. She would truly miss him if he left now.

They continue to walk through the forest, gathering supplies that they needed to rebuild.

As they walked into town, the men looked as if they were in a really bad mood. They all were frowning, and standing together with their arms crossed and talking quietly amonst themselves. It didn't look good.

Adam had noticed it too. Did Gears come here? Waht was said that made the men so angry?

"Come on, Adam." Maria said. "Can you help me make dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

He seemed a little unsure, but still let her lead him back to her home.

Rob watched as his little sister walked away wtih Adam. He frowned, not liking how close the two have gotten. Any relationship between them was forbidden and he ahd told her that many times, but to his dismay, she simply dismissed his comment.

Playfully Maria pushed Adam and laughed. With a smile, he looked down at her and pretended to go after her.

Her laughter was musical as she dodged him and ran ahead, with her arms swinging at her sides. Adam chased after her, their laughter filled the air. At that moment, he didn't know how he felt toward her, but he loved her company, her voice and her laughter.

Still, he continued to feel as if he belonged somewhere else. At night, he would dream of a pretty dark haired woman who called him by a name he did not reconize.

Her dark eyes looked so sad as she reached out for him.

Some nights were sleepless after waking up from the same nerve racking dream of her.

'Perfect.' Adam thought. 'Just what I need, another sleepless night.'

He sat up, knowing that there would be no way he would be sleeping tonight. He looked out his window at the full moon, the vision of the dark haired woman's sad eyes.

TBC...

Thank you Babylon for keeping me going. I have been having...issues and just knowing that somebody wants me to continue keeps me going. I am gonna finish this I promise. It might take me a little bit longer but thank you thank you thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok I know this has taken FOREVER but here is the long awaited chapter 4. Thank you Babylon for keeping me going. I really have been trying, but sometimes there are….distractions and not the good kind. Thanks for listening to me rant about some things as well. The chapter wasn't supposed to be as long, but I ended up adding more to it. Man I was so lucky today! Almost lost my folder that held my story! I had left it in the eating area at work and spent the last almost 2 hours continue working without it. I didn't know I didn't have it till the very end of my shift. Boy was I lucky!

Well…..hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

It was only a short time since he had awoke, but Adam found himself growing fond of the people around him. Even Rob was beginning to like him.

The feeling of not belonging was beginning to fade now and soon Adam was forgetting about the people who might be looking for him, even the dreams about the pretty women with the dark hair was beginning to fade.

It was late evening as he left the forest from a long day of clearing out trees. Another storm had hit the night before, taking out several homes. Since he just happened to be a quick healer, and he had no pain, Adam was out with the men, helping them in any way he could.

"Come on." Rob said, slapping him on the back. "Maria is making some really good dinner tonight."

Even though he normally didn't have any pain, that slap caused pain to shoot through his body and he hissed in pain.

"Sorry."

"No worries." Adam straightened up. "Dinner sounds good. If she's not done by the time we get there I'll help out."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. You've done enough work out there."

Adam removed his sweat drenched shirt and used it to wipe the remaining sweat off his forehead. "I'm starved."

Rob laughed. "Me too."

Tucking a small portion of his shirt in the back of his pants, he walked shirtless beside Rob through the small village they called home.

Adam was Rob's height, but a little more muscular. His blond hair was longer now, almost to his shoulders giving him a surfer look, but his body had a different story to tell. His muscular body was covered in scars which told the story of his long forgotten past.

As they walked, many of the women would stop to watch Adam walk by and several would giggle and whisper to one another on how cute Adam looked, but he never seemed to notice.

"Maria makes really good food." Adam said.

Rob laughed. "I know it. About Maria…."

Adam glanced at Rob, giving him a questioning look. "What about Maria?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"Feel?"

He had to think about it. How did he really feel about her? Truthfully he didn't really know.

Rob laughed when he realized that not even Adam himself knew how he felt about Maria.

Adam only gave him a confused look which made him laugh even harder.

"Whatever. You're strange."

Inside, Maria stood at the make shift stove stirring dinner in a large black pot. The whole place was smelling of her great cooking.

"Mmm." Rob said. "It's smelling really good in here."

Maria spun around , her hair flying out around her with a big smile on her face.

"You two finally made it back. I was wondering if you would make it to dinner."

"Sorry, Adam is a little slow."

"Hey!" Adam playfully pushed Rob and they began to wrestle a little.

Maria watched with a smile. It was nice to see them get along. Adam has been with them for three months now and somehow everybody didn't mind him being here.

At first he felt like everybody despised him. They avoided him, whispered even the looks he received made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Come on boys." She finally calls to them. "It's time to eat."

"Yes mother." Came their replies.

"Oh you two!"

It wasn't a fancy dinner, but still very delicious. A simple stew with home grown veggies. Maria could take the simplest meal and make it taste so amazing."

"Mmm, this is delicious, Maria." Adam said.

"As always." Rob added.

"Thank you."

The sound came softly at first, but soon hit as if somebody was pounding on the roof.

"Another storm? " Maria asked.

"Rob looked out their door as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He counted three seconds, then he heard the thunder.

"It looks like you're staying here tonight." Rob said to Adam.

"I'll be alright." Adam said absent mindedly.

"Please." Maria pleaded. "For me? I would feel a lot better if you spent the night here instead of trying to find your way home now."

He glanced at her. "Sure."

She gave him a beautiful smile. "Thank you."

'Baird…' the dark haired woman's voice from his dream filled his head.

Bending over, he held his head in his hands and he groaned in pain, causing both Maria and Rob to jump.

"Adam!" they were both at his side immediately.

"No….no I think I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Maria sounded really worried now.

"Yeah…"slowly he raised his head to look at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Why don't you lay down for a little bit. I'll help Maria clean up."

Before he could speak, Maria spoke up. "Don't worry. Just get some rest."

Slowly Adam stood and went to the small bed in the corner to lay down. Both Maria and Rob made sure he was comfortable before they returned to the kitchen.

For several minutes he laid there listening to the clinking of dishes and the splashing of water. They spoke in hushed voices, making it difficult for him to understand.

After what seemed like forever, he finally sat up. Their approaching footsteps caught his attention.

"How are you feeling?" it was Maria."

He turned to see Maria standing there with a cup of hot tea. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Maria handed him the cup and took a seat beside him.

"Where's Rob?"

"He went to make sure the storm doesn't blow down the house." After several long minutes she spoke again, this time her voice was quiet. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

More silence passed between them. Adam took a long sip of the hot tea. He felt the liquid run over his lips, over his tongue and down his sore throat, soothing it.

"Mmm."

Even though it wasn't much of a tea, just herbs in hot water, it still tasted good.

"Thanks."

"Adam…"

Before she could say anything, Adam leaned forward, cradling the side of her face gently with one hand, their lips met in a slow and hesitant kiss. They parted only for a second, their lips meeting this time for a more passionate kiss.

Slowly his tongue slid past her lips to press against hers, her parting lips inviting him even further. She slid her arms around him and in return she was pressed firmly against his chest.

They had been so lost in the moment that they didn't hear Rob come in. Just as he came to the room, he saw them, grinned and immediately turned away.

He knew it would eventually happen, this time, he didn't mind. Yes, it looks like things were going to be alright.

The sun had just barely come up over the mountains when they heard the approaching Raven. Panic filled the people as they herded their children and peered out of their door ways. All the men gathered outside to 'greet' their 'guests.'

Adam stood by the doorway of Rob and Maria's home, watching as they tiny dot in the sky rapidly grew in both size and sound.

"Adam…"

"Shh. It's going to be alright."

Rob stood at the front of all the men, his large arms crossed in front of him. The raven touches down in front and the same gears emerge from the back.

Col Hoffman lead the group to stop several yards away from the men.

"What the hell do you want?" Rob demanded.

"We are here to offer you guys a place to stay."

"Why ?"

"The human race is going extinct. We need all the people we can get. In return, you are part of Cog."

There was so much that he wasn't saying.

"And if we refuse?"

"Then you can starve, freeze and die here."

"Give us some time to talk it over."

"You know where to find us."

Again the Gears climbed into the Raven and once again it took to the air. All the stranded watched as it quickly disappeared.

Rob looked over at Adam, giving him a worried look. This could mean so many things for them. A place to stay, food, safety, life even death. But what about Adam… What would happen when he returned to their base. Would they recognize him? Would they take him away?

Only time could tell…

TBC…

OK Let me know what you think…. Did the end of this chapter sound ok? To those who are obsessed with spelling are you happy? I actually had spell check this time. Don't get use to it because I don't have long internet use at my house it sucks the big one right now.

Babylon: don't worry I'll write as fast as I can and get you the next chapter. I promise

I LOVE HAPPY FACES THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM GREATFUL LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't expect to finish chapter 5 so soon. :-) I am loving the reviews I'm getting thank you all for following me, waiting for my chapters and continuing to reviw. I never expected to be recieving so many reviews so quickly. Thank you Thank you Thank you

Chapter 5

Col Hoffman for some reason felt on edge, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had been up well befor ethe sun and no matter where he went, the feeling never went away.

A cup of 'tea' was pushed under his nose and for once it actually smelt good. He took it with a mumbled 'thanks'

After taking a mouthful of the hot herb water, he looked up to see who had given him the drink.

Anya Stroud stood there, wearing the complete armor minus the helmet for the first time. Her once long blonde hair was now cut just above her shoulders.

He remembered suddenly that he did promise her time on the front line, but WOW. At first she swore he saw her mother.

Anya looked so much like her mother Helana Stroud. Now that was scary.

"There is a large group of people waiting outside, Sir."

"Stranded?"

"I belive so."

"Well, then let's get this started."

Slowly he stood, his bones cracking from sitting for a while. Streaching, he followed Anya down the long hall to the large waiting room where Delta Squad and a few others waited.

"Alright." Col Hoffman said. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Are you sure this is a good idea." Dom asked.

"Not really, but it's what the chairman wanted. Come on..."

They made their way past the growing crowd inside the fence, gathering Gears as they ewnt. Several sivilans were muttering about letting scum into their camps and the vets weren't happy either.

A rather large group of stranded emn wemn and children stood together waiting to be let in. In the very front, Rob stood with his arms crossed over hsi chest.

Everybody seemed confused, many inside the fence were angry, many inside the fence were angry to share anything with those stranded bum.

Col Hoffman slowly approached, trying not to look too threatening, but at the same time, being cautious. He noticed all the stranded watching his every move.

"Welcome. " he said. "As you know the human population has continued to dwindle down. This is our last effort to keep from going extinct."

Nobody spoke for several minutes.

Just inside the fence, sevearl vets, old men shouted prfanity and demanded that the bums not be let in. Hoffman made a personal note to sooth them.

"I need all of you to line up." Hoffman spoke loudly. "We need to make sure we won't have any trouble while you are in our camp. If you don't like it, then you can leave now."

Several long minutes passed. Nobody said a word or even moved. All the Gears prepaired themselves for all hell to break lose.

Then slowly the stranded begain to line up. They never made a sound as the line seemed to streach on forever.

Behind Hoffman stood Marcus, Dom, Anya, Cole, Bernie and Sam. They watched with trained eyes for any out of the ordinary movement. He knew that if he missed anything, they wouldn't.

There was a quick flash of familure blonde hair and quickly he turned but only saw that it was some blonde women. No matter how annoying Baird was, he missed him.

Hoffman let out a long breath.

Well, it was time to walk down the long line of people, making sure that none of them would be causing any troule. He knew the instant he started walking that Sam was right on his heels.

She wouldn't say it, but she missed Baird. A small part of her still hoped that he was amng the stranded and they were takng care of him.

Startling from one end, Rob watched the two slowly walk down the line, glancing at each personcarefully. It was so qiet that you could hear a pin drop. He remained still, but his eyes continued to follow them.

Cole stood at the gate, watching solemly. Any blonde haired male he had seen, there had been a spark of hope. With each passing moment, of each each our of each month he missed his little budy more and more. It was just wasn't the same without him.

Marcus stood with Dom on his right and Anya on his left, his most loyal friends he has left. They were always there, willing to help even though he had been stuck in the slab for several years.

Marcus' skilled eyes slwoly went down the line of people studing their faces. Nobody he had seen since before they had left the main land, but that didn't mean anything.

"Marcus." Anya's voice pulled him back to the present and he turend to lok at her.

"Do you think..." she didn't want to believe that Baird could be dead.

"I don't know Anya." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Only time will tell." Dom said.

Dom still believed. If his Maria could live all those years before he had found her than so could Biard.

Marcus sure hoped so.

It looked like this was it for mankind. With pirates, stranded Locusts and now Lambent it was looking pretty bad.

Sam now walked beside Hoffman, glancing at each face carefully, each one seemed pinched with worry. They were getting much closer to the end now.

Maria stood beside Adam, watching the Gears slwoly getting closer and closer. Worry and panic filled her. She glanced at Adam who didn't seem worried at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry."

How could he not worry. She looked almost terrified and she was covered in sweat. Was she not feeling good?

The sound of approaching boots got closer. Without making any quick movements, he took her hand in his and linked their fingers.

Maria gave him a small smile.

Sam hadn't truly been prepaired for that very moment. She couldn't tell how many stranded there was, but by the time she and Hoffman got tot he end, all hope had disapeared.

Hoffman had noticed her shoulders sag in defeat. He didn't want to give her any false hope, but still he hated to see her this way. The fire in her eyes were gone.

He made a mental note to talk to her later when they could be alone.

She moved a little slower now as hopelessness begain to take over.

She would never see him again...never his annoying voice as he constantly complained.

They passed by several more people, they were getting closer to the end. There wasn't too many people left now.

And then...

He stood there looking ahead, looking like he always have with that same stupid frown. He had more scars now, but it was him.

"BAIRD!"

She couldn't help it! The words came out before she could stop them. Suddenly she was throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Tears of joy and reliefe slid down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, pulling him with her and almost taking down Maria with them.

Everybody watched with wide eyes...

TBC...

Another chapter down. I'm also working on a short story maybe a two parter, Things have been a little...difficult at my house lately and there are quite a bit of changes gonig on so things are a little slow going. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yeah finally another chapter. I know that it's been taking me some time. Thank you babylon for helping me with the chapters getting ideas for how to conitnue the story. I've been kinda stuck, getting almost writer's block but I think I might know now where I want this story to go. I wouldn't if I didn't have any help from Babylon! Arigato!

Chapter 6

The name sounded so familure, then he saw the dark haired women from his dreams. She flew at him so quickly that he didn't have any time to react. Then suddenly they were both falling and he had to let go of Maria's hand before he took her down with them.

She spoke so quickly that he couldn't understand her.

"Wait wait wait." he finally said.

Sam pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "H-Huh?"

"Look you seem like a really nice and very happy to see me, but I don't have any memories. I have seen you many times in my dreams and you call out the name, 'Baird' but I'm sorry I really can't remember anything."

Sam's heart fell. It wasn't something she had expected. For several minutes she just sat there staring at his face, hoping that he would suddenly smile and say 'just kidding!' but it never came.

Finally the words sunk in and she could ony sit there and shake her head. She didn't want to believe it.

Before he could say anything, Sam was on her feet and running through the base, bumping into people.

So his name is Baird and he did know that dark haired woman.

Then it hit him, he didn't get her name. He looked in the direction she took off.

"Adam!" Maria's voice cut through his thoughts.

He looked over at her. "H-Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah."

As Col Hoffman approached, Maria got in between the two men and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't come any closer."

"Maria." It was Adam's voice now. "I thinknk it's going to be okay now." He gave her a gentle smile. "I now know who I am...well sort of, but now I know where I belong."He saw the panic cross her face. "Don't worry, I am not giong to leave you."

Rob stood several feet behind Hoffman, watching the scene before him.

Hoffman spoke. "Well, now we understnad why we couldn't find you, but right now we need every man we got. You'll have to re learn everything but maybe that wil help you get your memory back."

Baird nodded. He felt like he was lost once more, the same feeling he had when he first woke up.

"Um..sure."

"Don't worry.. Bernie will make sure you learn everything you'll need to know."

He only nodded. Everything seemed to move so quickly.

Maria stood beside him now and gave is shoulder a gentle pat.

She knew this would happen, but at least everybody would get food and protection. She had a feeling it would eventually come to having him getting his memory back and fighting once more.

The next morning came way too quickly for Baird and he found himself waiting for Bernie with Maria and Rob.

"Well." Rob said. "Everybody is settled. I really didn't expect something like this to happen."

Maria did, but she wouldn't say so.

They didn't have to wait very long before Bernie arrived.

The moment he saw her he instantly felt as if he had seen her before. Here, there were so many faces that seemed so familiar.

Bernie looked at the man she once knew so well. She missed the old Baird, scarcastic and pessimistic. The man before her was just a shell of the man he once was.

"Baird, I am sargent Bernadette Matake. You can call me Bernie."

"Nice to meet you, Bernie." I guess my name is Damon Baird."

Bernie gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I am going to help you relearn everything that you had been tought when you first became a Gear. Survival, shooting, taking care of your gun. Hopefully little by little you will get your memory back. It is just going to take some time, but we have to be patient."

Baird nodded. "I hope you're right."

Bernie gathered her long grey hair which was in many braids and tied them with an old rubber band.

"Alright let's get started. Survial what I am going to teach you really will help you if you get stranded in the middle of nowhere. I will teach you to use your surroundings to survive." Baird watched as Bernie pulled out a chicken from a cage, broke it's neck, plucked out it's feathers and gutted it. Next she explained cooking it and the fact that even the innerds could be eaten as well.

He watched wide eyed, but it wasn't the same terrified looks the new Gears made when they first saw her demonstrate.

"Alright." Bernie pulled out another chicken and handd it to Baird. "Now it's your turn."

Bernie watched as Baird held the chicken in his hand, hesitating at first. She remembered all the new Gears she trained, Dom included as they froze, staring down at the chicken. Just the thought of killing it scared them.

Dom was a new father bck then...

Baird felt terrified, but there was also a part of him that knew that he had done this before. His hands seemed to move on their own, easily breaking the chicken's neck. Feathers were easily plucked from it's body and the breeze took them away.

'Good." Bernie thought. 'He still remembers. It's just trigging memories and unlocking them.'

He held the nife in his hand, and easily moved it to gut the chicken. His movements came naturally now no need to even think really.

The intestants, liver, heart, it all spilled out at his feet. He quickly started a little fire and cooked the mean and eatable innerds.

Bernie smiled. "Good. It looks like your brain still remembers. I know it's frustrating, but we have to help you remember little by little."

She could see Maria and Rob watching them."

"Protective?"

Baird already knew who she was talking about." Yeah."

Bernie simply nodded and looked toward Baird." You're doing good."

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow we begin weapon training. It's going to take some, but that's fine."

As the sun slowly begain to set, Bernie said goodnight and they parted.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Rob laughed. "Yeah, she's not use to seeing how that mean is prepaired. I've always done that for her."

"Oh shush."

Both men laughed.

"Come on you two." Maria said. "Let's go get something to eat...well Rob and I will.."

Baird laughed.

Across the way, Sam watched the three men walk away. Her heart ached for the old Baird This wasn't who he really was...was it?

TBC

OK It's done. Thank you again babylon. I will hopefully get the next chapter up really soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I am aware of this chapter being short. I am sorry, but with this heat, my brain doesn't function too well. The begining of this summer was very mild and then suddenly it's like BAM! Now I feel extreamly tired and sluggish and yeah now my brain doesn't work too good when it's hot. That's why earlier in the summer I was just shooting out chapters...not so much now...

SORRY

Chapter 7

Another day of training came, and he was nervous. He stood with Maria and Rob while they waited for Bernie. They passed dried fruit back and forth to each other.

"Nervous?" Rob asked.

He didn't have to ask, he could see it in Baird's face.

"A little, I guess. I know I have used guns before but..."

The sounds of boots crunching the dirt cought their attention and they all turned to see Bernie walking toward them with a lagre brown leather back. It was bulky and looked like it had been over stuffed and streached out.

"Alright." Bernie said. "Let's get started."

She noticed that Maria was looking a little nervous. Giving her a gentle smile, she noticed then that the young woman begain to calm down a little. Maria knew that Barid was in good hands.

Bernie dropped the bag and it hit the ground with a large bang. When she unzipped it, Baird saw that the bag had been over stuffed with weapons of all shapes and sizes.

"Well, I guess we will start with our basic weapon. The Lancer."

Bernie picked up what looked like a normal looking gun, the only thing differnt was the chainsaw bayonet attached to the lower front of it. The cahinsaw was covered in Locust blood and bits. The weapon needed to be cleaned.

"Today, this is the standard starting weapon for a Gear. The lancer is pretty much useful in most situations. At a distance, the Lancers solid rate of fire makes it effective for suppressing an area or quickly dowing a target outof over. Up close you an blind fire effectivly around cover. At extreme close range, the brutal chainsaw can be used to a leathal attack."

Baird looked almost overwhelmed, but the lancer felt oddly familure He could feel the memories wanting to surface.

"Close range: Blindfire is solid though it pales in comparison to real close-range weaponry. Justbe aware of what your enemies are using. A longshot is good, but a shotgun is very bad. At an exreme close range, by using the chainsaw you are saving ammo. Medium Range : the lancer excells at medium range wehere its' soldi accuracy and good rate of fire makes it great damage. Against targets moving in the open the lancer can down them very quickly. If you track them while they are expposed. Blindfire is mediocre at best. Long range: The lancer is mediocre at great distances. it is better to use a long distance weapon and save the lancer's ammo And the lancer is alrgiht against enemies in cover. Over all, it is a pretty good weapon."

Baird had no idea how he would remember allt his, yet a part of his brain seemed to already remember.

They covered from close range weapons such as the shotgun to long range weapons such as the longshot, gernades adn even the locusts weapons. Bernie didn't have every enemy weapon, but she explained what they looked like and their damage they can cause at short range, medium range and long range.

Over the course of a few days that this training took, Baird felt as if he had become the next weapon expert.

"Question."

Bernie almost hoped for a sarcastic question the old Baird would always ask.

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about the Locusts and their weapons?"

Bernie almost laughed at the thought. "You can say that we have a Locust expert that majors in Locustology."

Bernie knew the comment would probably inflate the old Baird's ego even more.

Baird raised an eyebrow which caused Bernie to laugh. She hadn't truly laughed in a very long time.

"Don't worry. We will end the training here and begin again early tomorrow."

"Alright thank you Bernie."

"Rest well."

It was strange to hear Baird being so polite. He was never polite in all the years she had known him.

Bernie walked through the living area toawrd CIC. She needed to check in with Hoffman and leth im know how Barid was doing.

She prayed Baird would hurry and get his memory back already. She really missed the old Baird more and more.

Everybody did...

TBC...

OK FYI most of the information I got about the Lancer is from the Gears of War walk though. I didn't come up with most of it on my own. My original plan was to go through and describe EVERY weapon, but that was gonna 1 take too long and 2 probably be very borring. So I just opted for this. Sorry if it seemd to be a rushed ending, but I was just getting sick of being stuck on this c hapter. My brain really didn't want to work today

SORRY


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry this took too long, but I've been busy and Stuff has been going on. With a lot of stuff done and over with, I think that I can get back to writing. Everybody who has checked up on me, and kept me going.

BAIRD

Training so much training the the way they look at me. Some are sympathetic, others almost seem angry. Jelous maybe? Bernie is great and all, but man is she strict when it comes to training. By the end of each day, I am exhausted. Throughout the day, I try to learn more about the people around me. It's hard when Bernie gives me so much to learn, but little by little I am starting to learn about the people who call me their friend.

I'm not too sure about the big guy. I think Marcus Fenix is his name. A sargent. Very quiet, and he keeps to himself. Doesn't talk to much and only two people really stick near him most of the time. Dom and Anya. The others sometimes are with him but not like those two. When he does talk, it's a monotone and he doesn't really change the pitch. Never really sounds angry or sad...nothing. Just gets louder or quiet depending on what's going on around him.

Marcus doesn't look like somebody you would mess with. That guy is just solid muscle. Looks like he could knock down a whole building with one pumch. The solem man has several scars marring his perfectly angled face. I can't help but to wonder how he got the one just below the eye. Looks pretty knarly.

He doesn't look at me much, like he regrets something. Did we not get along? I wish I could remember what kind of "relationship" we had. Marcus looks like he would make a really good firend. Dom and Anya think so.

He also acts like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. As if he takes the blame for every little thing that goes wrong. Hes' not too responsive when his 'friends' call out his name but they probably know him better than I do.

Then there is Dominic Santiago, but everybody calls him Dom. You can tell he's loyal to a fault and everybody's friend. I've heard he lost his wife after searching for her for fifteen years. He's always acting brave for everybody so he doesn't get sympathetic looks. You can tell he doesn't want it nor does he feels as if he deserves it. Dom always sticks by Marcus. I think somebody once told me that he and Marcus has been friends since grade school.

Dom's always been really nice to me. Offered to help me in any way he can. Too bad he can't help me get all my memories back.

Dom is now on his own. No wife, kids, parents his brother all gone...well no I take that back. He will always consider Marcus as his brother. They only have each other now. Dom's ciool and all, but he's got his own problems to sort out. I hate to be a burden to him.

Anya Stroud, a beautiful blond that's always on the radio in CIC. She looks at Marcus with such an adoring look. She would follow Marcu to the ends of Sera and back, all he's got to do is say the word and she'll do it. You can tell by the looks she gives him.

She's a very sweet girl, seems ariound my age maybe. That girl has her own baggage, and loyal as well. Another one who has offered to help me in any way they can but like I said, I don't want to be a burdern to anybody.

Cole seems the most friendly toward me. We must have been friends for some time now. I feel aweful for forgetting such a great firend like Cole. That guy is HUGE and built like a solid brick wall. When I first met Cole, he didn't give me a sympathetic look, but acted like he always did with me. A nice hard pat on the back that could land me right on my ass and a loud greeting.

And I can never forget that dark haired woman from my dreams. Especially after the greeting she gave me my first day on the base. I get teased about it all the time. She suprised me that's all. I just wasn't expecting it.

I think they call her Sam. Samantha Byrn. She looks like she did in my dreams, even sounds the same. Loud and obnoxious come to mind, though, she seems to keep her distance fom me. I hope I don't cause her any pain. She won't even look in my direction any more. Her attitude toward me did a complete 360 and now she's pretty much stays on the oppisite side of the base.

I wish I could just turn back time and make it the way it was, before we came to the base. Comming here seems to be a big mistake and I just keep causing people pain.

Both Maria and Rob have never left my side. I am greatful for that, but still this all just seems so wrong.

MARCUS:

I don't like this at all. You wouldn't really call us friends, but this isn't who Baird really is. He seems to have compeltely changed. I think Dom has noticed, because he seems to hang around me. Probably thinks I have a death wish.

I'm just tired. We are all extremely tired. After moving so many times, killing off thousands just to keep the Locusts from getting the upper hand and losing so many friends and families, we all have just had enough. After fifteen very long years, we all just want to give up.

Truthfully, I am ready to give up. I am getting tired of all this, and after Dom found Maria, he's just falling to pieces. It's hard to watch your best friend fall apart like that. He wakes from nightmares, screaming waking up all the sleeping Gears around him. His mood changes so quickly and he snaps at people over the smallest things.

I walk through the last of the survivors of Jacinto, and the stranded who have come to join us. This isn't how people should be living, cramped together on a small island clutching what little personal items they have left.

I've heard people muttering about the posibility of disease spreading. There is a rumer of some people being pretty sick, and it's sending panic throughout the civilians and Gears alike. We don't have the supplies to fight anything life threatening.

Even I find myself avoiding people now. We can't afford to have Gears sick too. Not with all the dangers still hidden out there and now there are rumers of exploading Locuts now. I'm worried about what dangers this will bring.

It started with one of the fishermen brough up a big strange looking fish and Cole freaked out. Of course all the fishermen laughed at him adn teased him about it, but something just didn't seem right about it.

Hoffman and Bernie must know something, they have been meeting with the Chairmen a lot more than normal. Whispers and secretes don't sit well with me.

Cole:

Barid is just not the same. No sarcastic comments or selfish attitude. It's different that he's so polite and helpful. He looks litke a lost little boy wondering the base. Both Maria and Rob keep an eye on him, but you can see that he's depressed. It's just not the same without my best friend.

I remember the first day we met. In a bathroom... Yes I know it doesn't sound like a very memorable meeting, but we have been insepreable ever since. He had opened his mouth and ended up pissing off his fellow Gears. They were getting ready to dunk his head in the toilet when I came in and stopped the fight.

Yeah he's a little self centered and sarcastic, but once you get past all that, he's a pretty good guy and smart too. Without him, everything would be broken. Somehow through all this war, after most of our squad was killed, but we somehow survived and stuck together. Joining Delta Squad we seemed to have better luck with our squad not dying.

I think we are all done with this war.

Going from one war to another with not enough time to take in a breath we went from Locusts to exploading creepy crawlies that eventually changed shaped. They just keep getting uglier and uglier.

I remember the first one I saw on the island. The fishermen just laughed, but i had a really bad feeling about it.

Thinking back to when I first joined the Cog, I remember leaving my career as a thrashball player and how everybody cheered. It was a reaction I wasn't expecting. My fans suported my career change and even now, their eyes light up when they see me.

Then with Baird losing his memory, I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders. He has become a shell of the man he once was. Baird has always been my little buddy.

I really miss him...

Bernie

I have missed so much while away for so long. Trust me I didn't want to, Walking across the contanent because I sure as hell wouldn't be staying in a boat! Everybody has changed so much. Marcus looks terrible with that long discolored scar across his cheek. Dom has become even more quiet even little Anya has c hanged.

I had heard the rumers about Marcus going to prison but i didn't want to believe it. I could never pictures Marcus punching Vic. I've known him since he was just a baby gear. He and his best friend Carlos were close and Marcus a guy of few words pratically shut down when Carlos died.

Now it's Marcus and Dom. The two are inseprable. Poor Anya has always been there for Marcus. She truly loves the guy, but when it comes to feelings, Marcus is completely lost. Something he really didn't get from his parents. He is lucky to have both Dom and Anya there.

Dom... There are no words to expreass what that guy has been through. Pratically losing EVERYTHING. Marcus is the only one left as a reminder of the happier times. You can see it when they are together and you can tell that sometimes that Anya feels left out.

After being away for so long, I realized how much I missed my friends. I know now where I belong.

Anya

I feel like an outsider. Being in CIC for so long now that I feel out of place among the front line gears. Out of all the years I have been a gear, I have never been in a single battle. With Jack Bot, I have seen what Delta Squad sees, but that's as far as it's been.

Finally I got Col Hoffman to agree to get me out there on the front lines with the others. There is much training I have to go through again because it has been so long. Get retrained in using the lancer. I admit that the lancer feels ackward in my hands, but with in time, I will be able to go and protect what's left of the human race.

There is so much to take in about this war weatching people dear to you die and the human population dwendle down to almost nothing. Our supplies are also dwendling as well. Disease spreads through the crowded camps and with stranded now living among us, arguments and fightas are breaking out. It gets more and more difficult to keep the peace around the base.

There is never a day that goes by that I think of my mother. I miss her so much and I wish she could see me now. I think she would be so proud of me.

I watch as the people try to get on with their life. You can see that they are tired, the dark circles under their eyes from the lack of sleep. The very little personal items that they still own are still on hand, ready to be grabbed at short notice of another move.

We are all tired of moving. Every time it seems like things get better, the carpet is pulled out from under our feet and once again things seem hopeless. After a while, people grow depressed and soon, they don't smile at all. That's what it has become. Just as we think it's all going to get better, the lambent show up and once again

Sam

I am speachless. After all this time, I feel like I have lost another person dear to me. First my father, followed by my mother and friends and now Baird. It's difficult to see him like he is now.

Baird isn't the same anymore. The smart ass self centered ass is now a quiet selfless kind person. And he's polite! There is just something so wrong with it.

I do what I can to keep myself busy so I don' thave to think about it. When i have free time, I have time to think, and thinking is something I don't want to do. I can tell that the others are worried about me. I see the looks they give me. I don't give them time to try to talk to me though.

Everybody had seen my reaction when I threw myself at Baird. I just couldn't help myself. After what had happened, and then not seeing him for so long, I was just flooded with reliefe.

Bernie has been retraining him and slowly you can tell that things are coming back to him, but nothing about me that I know of. He hasn't spoken to me or about me to anybody. He seems to be doing well. Another sign he is starting to remember.

Still, I can't help but to be embarrased of my actions. I admit that I wasn't thinking when I threw my arms around him.

But what do I do now?

I know it seems a little rushed, but I wanted to get another chapter up, and I've been super busy and not feeling good. I got hit by a car again. My hip is what really hurts right now, but I'm fine. I kicked his car! Stuid driver. I'm slowly healing. Just not thinking too strait right now.

Be warned I might end it real soon. I hope the ending will be alright for y'all.


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered Memories

OK sorry this has taken me so long, but I've been trying to figure out where I am going with this chapter. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I really don't know. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 5

Baird's POV:

The mornings here normally bring comfort, knowing I belong, but today it brings aches and pains. I feel like I'm sitting in a sauna, making it very difficult to breath. It feels like I am breathing really thick humid air, even though the air around me is cool. It's difficult to breath with each breath I take. I cough, feeling the congestion in my chest rattle.

Grabbing my pillow, I cover my mouth to quiet the hacking. It hurts my throat and chest with each hacking cough and I groan quietly. Not only does it bring pain, but dizziness and nausia. The aches are just too much and another groan escapes my lips.

Beside me, I can hear my best friend Agustis Cole rolls over in a bed that is much too small to hold his large body. He has always been a light sleeper, but when it comes to noises from me, he could be up in a second.

Another round of coughs wracks my body, causing me to shake all over. It hurts. Every time, it hurts so bad. I close my eyes, wating darkness to take over into blissfull oblivion.

"Baird."

The sound of Cole's voice brought me back to the present. I blinked, causing my blurred vision to come into foucused. Cole looks really worried.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, baby?"

I shake my head but it only makes me really dizzy. Even though it's a small movement, it almost pushes me over the edge to cause me to throw up. I quickly bring a hand up to my mouth, as if it would cause the vomit to stay down.

"I'm gonna get Doc Haymen."

"N-No."

Cole shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Fine my ass. You need to see the Doc. You look like shit."

I try to glare at Cole, but in my condition, I don't look very threatening. I let out a long sigh. "Fine."

Cole looks worried because he's suddenly hovering over me, looking extreamly worried. Another wave of pain washes over me and I groan in pain, my eyes close momentairly.

"You don't look so good, baby."

I try glaring at my friend, but it doesn't look too threatening. I give up and let my eyes close.

Beside me I hear Cole stand. The bed creeks as he uses it to stand. "i'm gonna go get Doc, Haymen."

Beofre I could argue, I hears his heavy footsteps heading toward the door. Not that I can, he wouldn't listen to me when it comes to being sick.

A part of my brain remembers the former thrashball player. A true friend that will always stick by your side. At night I have dreams...no memories of him. A part of me never had forgotten the man who saved my ass many times and was always there when I needed him.

I don't know how long I've nodded off, but when I open my eyes, I see Doc Haymen hovering above me. The doc is an older lady, her hair now completely grey and her face covered in wrinkles. Even for just a doctor, the war had taken it's toll.

"You're awake."

I blink a few times trying to clear my vision. I think I'm feeling ten times worse than before I fell asleep. In the probably short amount of time that I had fallen asleep, I have sweated like crazy, soaking my cloths, and probably even drooled. I really hope not drooled.

I groan with each poke and prod, wishing that she would just go away.

"Quit being such a baby. And you call yourself a Gear."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cole's whole body shaking in laughter. Damn him...

"You're getting schooled, Damon!"

Doc Haymen glared in hid direction. "Mr. Cole I need you to be quiet and help me get him back to my office so I can further assess his condition."

I childishly stick my tongue out at him, earning me a glare from the Doc.

Cole reached out and I took his hand. I groan as he pulls me to sit up, and fall back down, unable to support my own weight. He catches me just before I hit my head.

"Thanks."

Cole smiles as he slides one arm under my knees, the other slides behind my back, qujite gentle for a guy of his size he lifts me as if I weight nothing. Without another word, he follows the doctor out of the barracks.

Just the slight movement has worn me out and my eyes are feeling heavy once more. I no longer have any more energy to even keep my head up and it falls and rests against Cole's large chest.

"I need you stay awake, Damon." the doctor said. "I have no idea what is causing these symptoms, and until we do, I would like you to stay awake."

My head rolls to one side and I try glaring at the doctor who gave me no notice. I open my mouth to argue, but my voice is so hoarse that it's barely audible. Cole looks down at me, looking worried and for some reason I feel the need to pat his shoulder. An action normally so easy seems to take so much energy now.

A walk that only takes minutes seems to take forever when you're sick. Especially when you are going somewhere you don't want to go. The medical building looks old, rust covered just like the other old buildings on this old base. The ocean air does that to metal...

By the time we get inside and into a makeshift room, I am on the edge of consciousness once more. Their voices seem so far away now, almost like we are standing in a tunnel. My lips move, but no sound comes out.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I talk?

Panic takes over, and I start to freak out. Yeah I freaked out, but you would too if you were suddenly unable to talk and your hearing is going down the toilet!

"Baird! Baird stay awake!" Cole's voice seems so far away, but his head is not far from mine.

Doc Haymen pushes him out of the way. Each word seems further and further away, getting quieter and quieter. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, feeling as if it would burst out any moment. With each breath I take, it feels as if I am breathing in water.

I just can't hold out much longer. My eyes close as the darkness takes over, I barely hear Cole calling my name.

I am so sorry, Cole...

TBC...

OK so let me know what you think? What do you think should happen next? Shall he live or shall he die? ;-) My ending is unplanned, but you guys can help me figure this out. Tell me what you think, and how you think this should end. This story has been really bugging me and I can't seem to figure out why. WHY?! haha Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing. And to those who are following this story, thank you thank you thank you. You guys n gals are truly awesome. I hope this chapter is alright for you. I really wanted this next chapter to be really good and more details than the last, but my brain is broken. LOL

Please send me a message review tell me your thoughts what you think should happen next ect.

^ , ~


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered Memories

Chapter 10

Baird POV

Blissfull silence. I feel as if I am floating in a pool. Wherever I am, I feel safe. It's as if nothing can harm me here.

Every once and a while, I can feel a brush of somebody in the real world. There is this constant presence that seems so familure, a large presence that's probably Cole. I am not really suprise that he's here. Cole is a very kind guy, one of the greatest friend anybody could ever have.

The pushy presence must be Doc Haymen. She's an older woman with greying hair. Someone who's been a doctor for the COG for what seems like FOREVER. Very loud and very opinionated.

I know this sounds strange, but the colors around me change, depending on who is around me. When I am alone, the "water" around me is clear, very clean looking.

When Cole is around, the water becomes a very light sky blue. Somehow I know it is the color of the sky before th Locusts showed up.

Before the Locusts...It was hard to remember anything before I was...here...wherever here is..

It's little things, the sky...what people did...my parents...

My parents... out of everything I have been trying to remember, my parents haven't been one of them. It's strange that not once they hadn't come to mind. I guess in such a hetic place with a constant danger kinda does that to you.

The water around me turns red, warning me that Dr. Crazy Psyco pants has decided to show up and chase Cole away. I can tell because there is no more blue hue to the water and now it's competely red.

Stupid...I never liked her anyways...

Cole POV

I shift in the chair that is way too small for me. It's a very uncomfortable chair that has caused my butt to go numb.

My eyes feel really heavy from sitting at Baird's bedside for so long and quickly I grow tired. Before I know it, I am sprawled out in the chair, fast asleep.

Between Lambent attacks and sitting sitting with Baird, I am already so exhausted. Every day gets harder and harder to stay awake and what little sleep I do get never seems enough.

"Agustis."

Doc Haymen's voice quickly wakes, startled I jumped up and almost fall face first to the ground if I didn't catch myself on Baird's bed.

"Agustis Cole. You need to leave and get some rest."

I want to argue, but I know she's right. I am no good if I don't get enough sleep Not that we ever really did.

I sigh and leave the room, letting my hand rest on his foot to let him know that I will be back.

When I step outside, the sun blinds me. I bring up a large hand to shiled my eyes. I follow the path back to the barracks to hopefully get some sleep.

Doc Haymen's POV

I have been the doctor for many of the Gears since they had first signed up and I am no spring chicken. When Cole had come to get me and told me that Baird is really sick, I knew that it would be serious. Damon Baird never gets sick, Especially this sick.

The symptoms didn't make any sence. High fevor, body aches, nausia. Not long after he came to the infermery he had the chills and vomiting. After only a few hours, he finally slept then slipped into a deep coma.

It has been three days now and there is nothing I can do...

Sam's POV

I hate waiting. Between not knowing when the Lambent will attack again and not knowing when Baird will wake up. I sit beside his bed, in an uncomfortable bed with a well worn book sitting in my lap. After sitting here for so long, my neck is feeling really tense.

After a while, I found myself reading the same sentence aover and over again. Heaving a sigh, I toss the book on a pillow that sat in the corner of the room.

I feel like a wiled animal trapped in a cage, doomed to never be free again. Not knowing what danger is coming my way is driving me crazy.

I quickly stand and head for the door. I really need to get some fresh air right now.

Doc Haymen's POV

I sit at my deske reading an old medical book. Techenically the book is out of date, but with the human race almost compeltely wikped out...

I've been through the stupid book from cover to cover so many times now, but there is still nothing. I look out the window to pitch black nothingness. Has it really been that long since I last looked up from this stupid book?

I heave a sigh and rest my head on my desk. None of Baird's symptoms makes any sence. Some symptoms together could mena one thing, but the others seem moot.

Symptom A C and E could mean one thing when sympto and E could be a totally different But with each possibility the left over symptoms seems so moot. There are so many possibilities and still no answer. So frustrating. Baird is laying in a bed in a coma where he'll probably stay for the rest of his natural life.

Mankind is down to several thousand and most of them are useless civillians. We are down to several hundred Gears to protect THOUSANDS of innocents, that's not enough...

Over half the population of Sera had been wiped out on E-Day, the day the Locusts made themselves known to the human race.

Then there was the Hammer of Dawn...

I don't know how long my head was resting on the desk and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Michaelson POV

The mood has really changed in CIC and pretty fast. After Baird has fallen ill and then into a coma. It's been less cheery and more dreary.

Especially Anya. She's been really quiet lately. She had been excited to bcome a front line Gear after so many years in CIC.

I never had any problems iwth Baird. Shit we werent really "buddies" but the guy was going to make me a new pair of legs just out of the blue. He had come to me and asked.

Suprised the hell out of me.

I look over at Anya to see that she's zoneing again. She never zones, especially in CIC.

The one that's really taking it the hardest though is 's always tried to hide it, but it's always been ovvious to me and at least to Delta Squad. She's in love with Damion Baird. We have seen it, no matter how hard she tries to hide itl.

Sam's POV

It's just no the same. I am really missing the old Baird. I miss his nagging voice and his constant complaints. Most of all, I miss trying to piss him off.

He would get so angery and his face would scrunch up. It made my day to make his mood change so quickly.

I walk along the beach and throw pebbles into the water, watching the ripples.

I am eeling really exhausted, more than usal. Iv'e had this nagging headache for quite a few days, and now I believe that I'm catching a cold.

Great, just great. Just what I wanted...NOT!

With each footstep I take, I leavebehind footsteps. With each wave, they are all washed away.

Man this is one very long nightmare. Tiredly I run the palm of my hand across my forehead, wiping away the sweat that was collecting.

The setting sun paints the sky a brillant pink, the clouds makes the view even more beautiful. Sadly I am just too distracted to notice. My eyes feel heavy as well as my body. I let out another sigh and finlly make my way back to the barracks. I just can't relly think right now. All I can do is try and sleep, at least try.

Baird's POV

All is quiet for for a while nowI havent' even felt Cole's presence for some time now. I am starting to miss his calm and comforting presence. I can hear noises around me, but I can't tell what the cause is.

My body twiches slightly ta the sound, but the water around me doesn't change.

Time...All time is lost in this place. I have no idea how long I've been here, but somehow I know that time has passed.

After however much time has passed, the pain starts at my head. It's a bright white light that fills me compltely. Shooting down from my brain it fills every inch of my body with a burning light. It starts to take over over cell of my body and paralizes me.

The water of me becomes crimson in color with aslight yellow hue.

I want to scream out in pain, try to get away, but where can I go?...I have a strange feeling that starts off small in the dead center of my body and slowly starts to grow Then the ugre...It's so I don't know...unhuman...

Slowly the darkness creeps over me until it consumes me compeltely. I reach out but my fingers grasp othing.

Then complete darkness.

TBC...

**Alright tell me what you think! Should Baird live or die? Sorry I've been a little slow on the updates. I've just been so busy. **


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered Memories

Chapter 11

Sam's POV

I lay in a bed and stare at the celling. I am unable to sleep as if there is something wrong. Rolling over, I let out a long breath and close my eyes.

Even when I close my eyes, I can still see Baird lying there, unable to move.

In the silence of Baird's room, I step toward the bed, The only sounds heard was the life support machines and the heart monitor. The sounds of my footsteps echoed off the walls around me. There is a slight breeze from the open window that plays with this short blonde hair cool breeze the causes me to shiver.

Step step step.

Slowly I get closer. I have this really bad feeling that grows as I get closer to closer to Baird.

'Baird..where are you? Are you lost? Are you afraid?...'

Overwhelming sadness and loneliness. I wrap my arms around myself. I'm too late... I will never be able to tell him how I feel. I should have told him long before he had gone on that mission At least he would have known that he matters to somebody.

I stand at the foot of his bed and looked down at his calm "sleeping" form. He looks so peaceful just lying there. It's as if he truly is just seeping.

Beep Beep Beep

The sound of the heart monitor besides the life support system fills up the silence around us.

I can feel the bed give a little when I take a seat on the side, but Baird never moves. Several minutes of a somewhat silence passes. I sit there and stare at him, unable to drag my eyes away from his still form.

"Baird..."

I thought I saw Baird twitch. Leaning forward, I study his face carefully.

His eyes suddenly snap open, but instead of his blue eyes it's a cold yellow eyes staring back at me. His lips curl up in a silent growl, revealing sharp yellowing teeth.

Suddenly he lunged forward, his fingers curled slightly. A terrible sound is heard coming from deep within his throat. It was a sound that I have never heard any human make in my entire life. A sound that sounded as if it belonged to a wild rabid animal.

I sit up quickly in my bed, a terrifying scream escapes my lips before I can stop it. Groans alert me that I have awoken the sleeping Gears around me.

We all have nightmares, so nobody says a word to me. Instead they roll over and go back to sleep.

I lay there for several minutes and just stare up at the celling. Once again the room is filled with the quiet snores of the sleeping Gears around me.

Uneasiness has made me unable to sleep now.  
A part of me wants to go check on Baird, but another part is afraid of what I'll find when I get there. I lay there for several minutes, but that doesn't last very long.

Quietly I stand and leave the barracks, making my way toward the medical building.

As I walk across empty space, the Gears on watch tonight wave at me. I have been going to 'visit' Baird quite a bit since he got sick, so it was no surprise that I am making my way at this hour.

Cole stands not far from the make-shift medical building. Occasionally he glances in the direction of Baird's room.

"Hey Cole."

He gives me a gentle smile. "Hey Sam. Heading to see Baird?"

"Yup."

"Tell him I said 'hi'."

"I will."

I make my way into the old wooden building and head down the hall toward Baird's room. It's a good sized building, one story, but holds quite a few patients and offices.

I step into the room to find Baird the same way I had left him: unconscious.

He isn't how I had seen him in my dream: a glowing Lambent. I sigh in relief and dropped down into the uncomfortable seat beside his bed.

"Oh Baird." I lean forward to rest my head on the side of the bed which causes my next words to become muffled. "I really wish you would wake up now. I…"

I thought I felt a shift in the mattress. My head snaps up quickly, but he doesn't move.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so high. I sighed and lowered my head to the bed once more. Just before my head hits the rough sheets, I felt another movement.

Now I am leaning over Baird with a hopeful look on my face. I am still as I watch his face, afraid to look away.

"Baird…"

This time I saw the movement. A twitch in his facial muscles. I remain very still, hoping, praying.

"Oh please…" I whisper.

And then, Baird opened his eyes.

TBC….

_**Hey let me know what you think! It's getting closer and closer to being finished. Let me know how you think this should continue/end. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered Memories

Chapter 12

Kay guys this is it. The moment yoou've all been waiting for. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think when you finish writing!

Chapter 12

Sam's POV

Blue! His eyes are blue! Reliefe fills me as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I could already feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I can't stop myself from warapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

I am strugging against the tears, not wating to cry. I know if I cry, Baird will have some sarcastic comment, but I just can't help myself. After waiting so long for him to wake up, and I am right here to be the first one he sees.

"Samantha..."

That's it. Hearing him say my name just throws me over the edge and I am crying. I shake my head, unable to find my voice. I can feel him smiling against my neck as he pulls me closer. I start sobbing, my whole body trembles.

He's alive...

"Thank you."

It takes me several minutes to find my voice. "For what?"

"For being there." He pulls me back to give me a small smile. A real smile. "I know that you've been visting me and have been worried."

I shake my head, causing a few more tears to fall, but I still have a hold on him. I lean forward and rest my head on his chest. Listening to his strong and steady heartbeat. It was like music to my ears. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt myself relax as his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

Biard's POV

I wake feeling really groggy. My vision is blurry at first, but when it clears, I can see Sam looking down at me with a worried look. Our eyes meet and I can see the tears runing down her cheeks. The emotion in her face threatens to over take me as well. I am suprised when she wraps her arms around me in a somewhat ackward hug.

"Samantha..."

I watch as more tears fall and her body begiing to tremble. She can't find voice as she just holds onto me and sobs. The feeling almost overwhelms me.

Normally right now at a moment like this, I would have some sarcastic comment, but nothing comes.

"Thank you." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"For what?"

"For being there." I pulled her off me a little to give her a real smile. It's a small smile, but it's real. I haven't truely smiled in a very long time.

I let her rest her head against my chest. I can feel her tears on my skih We lay there and juset hold each other. That's all we can do, and speking would just ruin the moment.

Yes I can be romantic. I just never found anybody to bring out that side of me until I met Sam.

Before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep.

END OF POV

They laid there in each other's arms, no nightmares to haunt them. In a time of war, especially a war that has lasted a decade, people would say that love cannot conquer all, but here, war, grey beasts or glowing and exploading mosnsters couldn't conqure love.

This is how it should be...

END!

_**Alright this is the end people! Yeah I know it's a little short, but I just didn't really know how to end it. But he lives. I know you wanted him to live, Babylon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you for those who've followed/fav this story and followed/fav me as well. You all are so awesome. If you have any ideas on what stories you would like me to write please PM me or e-mail me at 69 I would love to hear your ideas :-)**_


End file.
